


The Best Part of Waking Up

by ezazahaz



Category: Psych
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Drabblethon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His coffee maker had always been set to begin brewing at 6:25.</p>
<p>Until things changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mariska_lee's prompt (Shawn/Lassiter - cold coffee) for the demonqueen666's Sweet Drabblethon on LJ in 2010. Just now getting around to posting it on AO3.

6:25.

His coffee maker had always been set to begin brewing at 6:25. His alarm went off at 6:30, he put on his robe, and went to the kitchen for his coffee. The coffee was always the perfect temperature, just on the side of too hot until he added cream and sugar. He drank his coffee while reading the newspaper, got in the shower at 6:40, and left for the station at 6:50.

That had been his schedule since long before he had become head detective. It worked well for him, and those ten minutes with his hot coffee were usually his favorite part of the day (except when ruined by depressing headlines like Spencer beating him to catching the bad guy... again).

Until things changed.

His coffee maker still started at 6:25. But now, at 6:30 when the alarm went off, an arm reached over him and hit the snooze button before making a detour under the covers. Now, he didn't immediately get out of bed, put on his robe, and head straight for his hot coffee. Now, he pulled a warm body close to him, marveling at what a man who would not be pried out of bed before 10am could do _in_ bed hours earlier. Now, he had trouble pulling himself away from that warm body to throw himself into the shower at 6:45. Now, he poured cold coffee (black, because the king of the sugar rush somehow found it necessary to critique _his_ dietary habits) into a thermos and hurried out the door.

Now, the morning was still his favorite part of the day. And he never changed the timer on his coffee maker, because the bitter, cold coffee just served to remind him of everything that had changed.

If it meant waking up to Shawn Spencer every morning, Carlton would drink nothing but cold coffee until the day he died.


End file.
